


Green Chaos

by Ikol



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arctic, Casket of Ancient Winters, Christmas & New Year fic, M/M, Polar Bears - Freeform, Save Ourselves, Save The Earth, Save the Arctic, environmental fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki must escape to Midgard and he took with him the Casket of Ancient Winters, betraying Thor's trust yet again in order to accomplish his greatest scheme of all time--to make ice and save the bears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arcadii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadii/gifts), [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts), [Singleloki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Singleloki), [Anons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anons).



> This fic is a gift to Arcadii, Singleloki, Angrymadsygin and the Anons on tumblr (who sent me amazing, tears and laughter inducing messages). I wish you guys all the happiness in the world!
> 
> And a little note to the readers--you guys make it worth writing and your love for the fandom keeps things going. Know that you are treasured and may you be filled with joy!

Loki had been watching her since she was a little baby. She and her sister followed their mother on the vast, glistening white field of ice, walking clumsily and giving him so much joy as he placed his chin on his hands, watching from afar, feeling the bitterness and coldness in his heart warmed at the sight of the family.

 

He watched her when she became a youth, then an adult. He gave her blessings when she came of age and met a young, strong male who fathered her cubs. She now had two children of her own, and a very beautiful, protective mother she was.

 

O

There were times he was too occupied to watch her, and that was when he had attempted a suicide by wormhole, followed by a brief yet painful service to Thanos, his shenanigan on Midgard (he was very upset that he couldn’t take his time off to visit her at her Arctic home—he liked the cold place there), and then he was escorted home by his brother.

 

So, after all that had happened, one day he checked in on her and was shocked.

 

She had lost one baby, and Loki put his fist against his lips to stop them from vomiting seeing a male bear eating on the cub’s carcass, with foxes trying to sneak in but were driven off by the top predator.

 

Loki was livid. Stupid mortals were the failure and he should have been the one who ruled them, and none of this would have happened!

 

So, he concocted a plan. He seduced Thor to be kind to him, using his charms and the play on being slightly mad yet vulnerable. He knew that the combination was powerful and knew that it worked when Thor’s hard eyes slowly softened, the warm blue resurfaced from the depth where Thor had buried his love and affection for him.

 

He slowly wormed his way under Thor’s defense, and he knew that time was against him. [The mother and her baby still wandered across the retreating ice](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/39/60/6e/39606e5bfc486bfde3b64281edf8193c.jpg), their prey hidden under the sea. With less ice, they could not hunt. The seals had no place to come up and rest. The bears had to swim a greater expanse of the sea, and Loki sobbed inside his cell to see how some of the bears drowned in search of a place to land.

 

He would whore himself to Thor, if need be, but he had to get out.

 

**

 

So after their couplings for a few lunar circles, Loki feigned sickness.

 

Thor rushed him out to the healing room, and Loki had pleaded to be placed in his own room, telling Thor he feared that their secrecy would land him into a more severe punishment. What would Odin think that his son was bedding a Jotun who was raised as his brother, coddling him in an unbrotherly manner, then filling him with his seed again and again? Thor’s face flushed beautifully at his words. He took Loki to the prince’s old room and told him he’d ask their mother to visit him and offer a remedy.

 

As soon as Thor left, Loki jumped up from the bed and slinked out. What he sought now lay in the Weapon’s Vault.

 

Magic was inherent in his blood, his heritage. Thus, he was able to veil himself and entered the vault. Even if it wasn’t strong enough to shield himself completely from Heimdall for long, it would give him enough time to take the Casket of The Ancient Winters and escape through the secret path.

 

To Midgard.

 

He heard the roaring of storm as he placed his hand on the casket. Thor must have found out of his deception—another betrayal. A small part in his heart felt the pang, and Loki was surprised that he still hurt every time to he had to betray Thor. But he had to do this.

 

Even if it cost him all Thor’s love and trust, so be it.

 

**

 

The Avengers were assembled in a Quinjet heading North, far far North.

 

“Missing the ice much, Capsicle?” Tony Stark laughed.

 

“If you say another ice joke again, I’ll throw you out so you can kiss it, Stark.” Steve Rogers retorted.

 

“Still haven’t warmed up to my charm.” Stark shrugged. “But I see you’re getting better at it.”

 

There were only Iron Man, Captain America and Black Widow on this mission, because she spoke all the Nordic and Icelandic languages. Stark reminded himself to develop an all-tongue translator, the one that mimicked Asgardian ‘magic’. It would be a ground-breaking Babel fish of the 22nd century if not this century, and that would be useful when it was the time Natasha retired to her peaceful cottage somewhere in the south.

 

The threat came from Asgard, and they all _knew_ before they saw him. It could be only one person.

 

 

He was standing on an iceberg, and Tony rolled his eyes. “That diva.”

 

“What’s he doing here?” Natasha asked. “I thought he was locked up in Asgard.”

 

“Obviously he isn’t now,” Tony snorted. “I would suggest you buckle up in case another storm hit.”

 

Not far from the iceberg floated a ship that belonged to an environmental group and it bore a symbol of a gull with a rainbow trail from its body. Tony's voice strained. “That’s his target.”

 

Loki raised the casket and the ice wind blew out and shot at the sea.

 

“He’s going to create another Ice Age!” Natasha shouted, hand reaching towards the missile screen.

 

“Hold on!” Steve raised his hand.

 

The clouds opened as the shimmering rainbow shot down from the sky, followed by a flash of red.

 

The God of Thunder landed on another iceberg, creating a loud crack on the surface.

 

“Loki!” He bellowed, his face red. “Stop this!”

 

“You can’t stop me!” Loki shouted, the casket kept releasing the frost onto the sea, freezing them into a solid sheet of ice. “Only death can!”

 

He knew damn well that Thor wouldn’t kill him. Even if Thor would, so be it!

 

“Don’t challenge me, brother!” Thor shouted. “You have betrayed me once again and there’s nothing that will protect you now!”

 

The gods’ quarrel rang across the ice and the ship had stopped and there were men on the deck now. They flocked up to see what was going on, and soon the deck was full of the crew with binoculars and cameras.

 

“Look! It's Thor!” One of them cried, excited.

 

“And that’s Loki!” Another exclaimed.

 

Stark flew over to the ship and there were cries. “And here comes Iron Man!”

 

“Hi guys!” Tony said from the air. “I know you guys like a free show after all the long months aboard, but this guy is a threat, so could you please go inside and leave the crime scene?”

 

“LOOK!” One woman cried out.

 

Thor jumped into the air, his thunder hammer high, electricity sparkled on the surface. Loki cried out. “NO!!!”

 

He sent a green flare towards Thor, his another hand still holding the casket. The ice was now creeping across the sea surface and ice blanketed and spread further and further.

 

“There’s a polar bear there!” One guy on the ship shouted through his binoculars. “Wait, there’s another one. A baby bear!”

 

“They’re drowning!” Another woman screamed.

 

The ice was creeping towards the struggling bears who tried their best to reach the solid surface. They had been travelling long and far, their meat shrunk and there were mostly skins that covered their bodies from the lack of food, and they travelled long and far in hope to find a new home where they could find food to survive.

 

Thor’s power was far greater than Loki’s fireballs, and it only hit him like a good hard punch. He thrust Mjolnir out, sending lightning to hit Loki in his mid-section.

 

Loki’s cry of pain echoed among the ice. The casket fell and the ice stopped. The two bears were almost at the tip of the ice, but when the whiteness stopped spreading and slowly retreating from the lack of magical reinforcement, they couldn’t reach it.

 

“They’re drowning!” One person wailed from the ship.

 

“Oh hell.” Tony muttered and it looked like he had a bear rescue mission to do rather than to save the people.

 

But before he could fly over to the two bears, Loki jumped into the sea with a loud splash.

 

There he was, the evil prince of Asgard and the self-entitled tyrant of Midgard, swimming towards the two bears. He was elegant, swift and efficient as if the clumsy garb didn’t hinder him at all, cutting through the water like a killer whale. He dived under to catch the baby bear and pulled him towards the surface. He was dragging to cub and his face turned slightly blue—probably from the cold, the people observed.

 

Thor stood with a gaping mouth looking at his brother. A deceiving, fork-tongued of a brother. A brother who was now hauling the thin, soaked cub onto the ice.

 

“Cover him!” Loki cried out to Thor. “Now, you oaf!” His voice cracked and Thor saw the tears in those nearly red eyes.

 

He turned around and started swimming back towards the spot where the mother bear had drowned. Natasha was recovering from her shock. She thought nothing could have shocked her anymore, but this…She looked at Steve and saw that he was equally astonished.

 

The people on the ship started cheering as Loki cut through the water like a shark and dived down.

 

He would save her, he would save his bear….

 

Suddenly, strength fled from his limbs.

 

He had exerted his magic to escape, to maneuver the casket and the months of inactivity had depleted his usual strength.

 

He saw her. She was sinking further under the sea, her face calm and even sad. She had lost her baby once, but at least her last one lived. His future was uncertain, being a lone cub on the ruthless ice. He would not survive long.

 

But at least, now he lived, and there might be hope...

 

Loki felt his tears flow out (he was a god, so he could cry under the sea) as he stared at his bear. He did not regret dying like this, because there was no place for him in Valhalla anyway. What he wished, though, was to trade his force for her’s, so she could live.

 

He closed his eyes and let himself be pulled and embraced by the deep blue ocean. Thor’s eyes were bright blue when he was aroused, he suddenly remembered, but in the throe of passion, they could tug you down into its warmth and depth.

 

Into stillness and peace…

 

Maybe it was better this way.

 

 

 

 

One strong arm crashed around his waist and Loki was jolted awake, eyes snapping open. He turned and saw Thor’s face near him.

 

“You fool…” Thor grunted and pulled them both toward the bear. “Breathe!”

 

Loki blinked and inhaled. Oh, he forgot that he could breathe under water.

 

Thor swam fast, barking order at Loki. “Clasp my waist, because I will need my two arms to save her!”

 

Loki held tight against his brother’s waist. His big, strong, foolish, gentle, loving and kind brother, the brother he _loved_ dearly with all his heart _._

Though he would rather bite his tongue than admitted it to Thor.

 

When Thor’s hands took hold of the bear’s body, it was then that Loki burst out crying and continued sobbing against Thor’s neck as they headed towards the surface.

 

**

 

The ship with the rainbow symbol anchored near the vast ice sheet. The Quinjet hovered, but all its occupants had landed down to the ice.

 

Loki had retrieved the mother bear back from a near-death state, breathing his life and longevity spell against her mouth. Everyone stood still, watching how the god of chaos gently lifted the baby bear into his arms, cradled him as if he feared to break the cub, and kissed the spell on his snout.

 

The baby opened his eyes and wiggled, his paw waggling and touched Loki’s cheek. The god’s face brightened up into a beautiful, genuine smile. There were tears in his eyes as he tickled the cub’s white tummy.

 

Thor felt a rush of warmth all over his body, watching the Loki he knew before his eyes—the little Loki who cried every time he saw a small animal die, the precious, little brother who would rub his snotty face against Thor’s shoulder, seeking his comfort. Then, he thought that Loki would be a great mother—of his children—their children, many, many children, a mob of their own cubs running around the palace, wrecking havoc. He felt something tug and twitch at his groin, so he shifted and coughed to rid of his awkward, ill-timed stirring.

 

“Loki had meant no threat to Earth,” he boomed and everyone turned to him. “He merely escaped to save these two creatures dear to him.”

 

Loki seemed lost to the politics going on around him as he cooed and played with the cub, and the mother bear slowly rose and walked towards him. There were long, loud _awwwwww_ s as he extended his arm, and the mother bear touched the tip of his finger with her nose in the first contact.

 

Loki’s smile didn’t leave his face and people were transfixed by the beauty of it. His sharp features had softened, and he shone of joy and affection. The dumb-founded Avengers stood and watched, and they all truly realized, Tony with a dread, why Thor was so head-over-heel, sickeningly besotted, and obsessed with his evil brother.

 

That smile could be described as _angelic, pure, beatific, rivetingly gorgeous._ Stark admitted and made a mental note that Loki’s biggest weapon lied not in his magic, but his face.

 

An African man climbed up from the boat that came from the larger ship onto the ice and stepped towards the superheroes group.

 

“Greetings!” He said with a powerful voice. “Thank you for saving the bears!”

 

He bowed to Thor, a gesture that surprised the god and impressed him. The man appeared to be the leader of the crew and so they shook hands and conversed about the rescue.

 

A loud cheer erupted from the crew on the ship as they threw their fists in the air with happiness, rejoicing when the man and the god made an agreement. Asgard would not be alliance with Earth in fighting any out-world threat only, but also the in-world threat towards her. This meant sometimes fighting against the people who wanted to destroy Earth from within, but they would fight on, not with weapons and destruction, but with diplomacy and daring acts. Loki’s ears perked up towards the words. He likes great spectacles with great causes, after all.

 

Director Fury read the report and watched the footage with fingers laced together as Captain America shook hands with the African man. After the event, the rainbow ship, the name and symbol Thor took as a good omen for their operations, was joined by two sisters, made of otherworldly material that would never rust and never need oil or any fossil fuels to run, to cruise along the oceans of the Earth. The three ships of two different organizations who shared the same cause were now equipped with Stark technologies; their staff trained by Agent Romanoff and Steve Rogers. Soon, they were taught a better surveillance by the best archer Clint Barton, and their medical bay welcomed Dr. Bruce Banner on board. Their new mission was to protect life.

 

 _It matters not if it is a sea life or mortal life, because all life is worth protecting, and all life is the children of this Earth_ , The future Allfather's speech had brought more tears from the crew on the ships, two named ‘Bifrost’ and ‘Mjolnir’ to honor the Golden Realm.

 

Fury got a call from the Council who was not overly pleased of the recent co-operations made by the Avengers. Fury shrugged. “Let them save the Earth, because there will be no jobs for us on a dead planet anyway.”

And what about the evil trickster? The footage of how Loki jumped into the freezing water to save the bears went viral. Fury couldn’t help an uneasy tickle in his stomach seeing how Loki was rubbing his nose on the wriggled baby bear’s tummy, how those two smiles brought about thousands of comments on the video that became the second most viewed after Gangnam Style.

 

Back to that day at the ice…the people on the ship cheered, some had wide smiles splitting their faces with happiness, some had tears in their eyes seeing how Loki embraced his bears, and then his brother who squeezed him in a tight bear hug.

 

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was how it went down in the history when the Green Chaos was born.

 

 

**END**

Read gen version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5414639).

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was conceived back in 2011, but I didn’t get it right until now. The environmental organization was not so dominant in the original version, because I didn’t want it to be political or offend anyone. Yet, I hope you will still enjoy this story even if you don’t agree eye-to-eye with the movement or its (or some of its) actions. This is a Eutopian vision, a story to bring happiness and hope to your heart, even if slightly. Thank you for reading and I hope you all have a great day and year ahead!
> 
>  
> 
> The rainbow ship is called ‘The Rainbow Warrior’.
> 
> And the crew leader was based on Kumi Naidoo.
> 
> This is where the "there is no job on a dead planet" quote came from.  
> http://thetyee.ca/News/2015/02/26/Sharan-Burrow-Interview/
> 
>  
> 
> This story wasn’t written to make profit, and I did it because I’m a sappy soul ^___^


End file.
